


Be Like The Stone

by taichara



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud denies a lot of things, including himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Like The Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



"Stop being so stubborn."

Cloud didn't deign to acknowledge the exasperated drawl from behind him. There was too much that needed to be done, and not enough time to do it in --

_If there's another horde like that last one ..._

Heartless, so many damned Heartless. It had felt like there would be no end to them all.

Mostly ... mostly, they'd succeeded. Mainly because of Sora. But damnit, how he hurt, and he was _not_ admitting ...

Leon's hand came to rest on Cloud's shoulder; a simple gesture, but it rooted him in place. 

"Stop. Let me help."

Cloud closed his eyes --


End file.
